


Right 'Till The End

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Sexual Content, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot series about the Krew, and other characters, because friends will be friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Hundred Percent

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Grammatical liberties have been taken.
> 
> 2\. This is a non-linear narrative.
> 
> 3\. Some prompts fit with one another at times.
> 
> 4\. It's Mako's POV because he's so much fun to write.
> 
> 5\. About Asami: I really want Asami to be a part of their group, but Bryke hasn't given us much to run with yet. I wish they'd give us more Asami screen-time instead of gratuitous romance scenes (although FUCK YES MAKORRA) so I could write her as a person instead as a plot device. I mostly wrote BFF!Korra & Asami (because Korra seriously needs a friend of the female sex!).

**01\. One Hundred Percent**

Mako/Korra

 

…

…

 

_001\. Immortal_

Sometimes, when he's not paying attention, he forgets that she is not just Korra; she also is Kyoshi, beautiful and deadly, or maybe she is Kuruk, proud and foolish (he can't pick).

* * *

_002\. Sway_

"I didn't know she owned a dress like that," Bolin whispers, his eyes on Korra's sculpted legs, on the way she carries herself, so suddenly woman and so suddenly graceful, and Mako just has the decency to nod and look away (if his brother asks, he'll act like he's been forced to agree, or something).

* * *

_003\. Sticks and Stones_

Korra's relationship with the tabloids is just as bad as the one she maintains with him; the difference lies in the tone of voice with which she shouts – Mako finds a sick sort of pleasure from noticing she is always very passionate about describing all the ways she would like to shove his face into the toilet (while the tabloids receive thinly-veiled contempt, or a hint of hastily disguised sadness).

* * *

_004\. Museum_

"And this is a bone-flute! I've never seen a _real_ one before," she says, hands pressed at the glass, and Bolin and Mako trade an amused look because Korra is _such_ a nerd for history.

* * *

_005\. Practical_

It's when they have to steer clear of Republic City for a few days that they learn just how practical Korra is; she knows how to fish without water-bending, can tell apart different herbs, knows when an enemy is near—in the thick forest surrounding the city, Mako and Bolin are at a loss, watching as she runs off to hunt or swim with the fishes.

* * *

_006\. Over_

When Asami politely dumps him, the first person he finds is Korra, who's aware of the situation; she looks surprised, embarrassed and nervous all at once, but then she averts her eyes, frowns, and gives him a hard slap on the back, wordlessly.

* * *

_007\. Speak_

They both have this crippling handicap regarding speaking—she doesn't know how to put her thoughts into clear phrases, and he doesn't even attempt to.

* * *

_008\. White noise_

The attic is never truly quiet, not with the perpetual activity in the arena, even at night; in complete contrast, Memorial Island's only source of noise is the sea, crashing against the shore (or Meelo).

* * *

_009\. Snow storm_

Mako is not the biggest fan of snow – too many nights outside, too many endless white days, too many seconds of chattering teeth and blue lips – but he feels the edges of his lips twitch when he spots Korra and Bolin throwing carefully crafted snowballs at one another; then she turns to him and bends a handful of chipped ice into his face, chortling with laughter.

* * *

_010\. Present_

"Oh, um," she says, awkwardly, giving him a look that borders on disappointed; he feels the tip of his ears burn with self-depreciation (because _she_ remembered _his_ birthday), "it's alright, really, almost no one knows about it anyway," Korra finishes, and then tries pushing Tenzin's and Bolin's presents into her locker so he doesn't see them.

* * *

_011\. Quitting_

"I quit," he says, bringing his hands up in a final move of exasperation, "you are too infuriating and childish and – _what_ are you doing with that water?"

* * *

_012\. Paint_

Once, when he decides to drop by unannounced, he comes across Korra and Asami sitting around the green-eyed girl's purse, painting each other and laughing at their own faces; he lets out an amused chuckle at the sight of Asami's war-painted face (Water Tribe swag, she informs him), and then feels a little tug at his chest when Korra blushes furiously from being caught in the act of being feminine.

* * *

_013\. Freak out_

He has never seen her like this, all frayed edges and tired eyes, and he's not sure how to feel about it, but he decides shortly afterwards that he's only going to meddle in case her performance suffers; when it does (and he _does_ meddle), Korra throws her helmet at him, screams about what a _fucking_ prick he is, and leaves - all while he is still scrambling to balance the head gear between his hands.

* * *

_014\. Home alone_

Tenzin goes to the South Pole, leaving the island under her care (and the guards', because Korra is … Korra), and, as soon as she watches them disappear beyond the sea, she's already sneaking out of her bedroom, locking the door behind her and leaving the window semi-open; she reaches the attic twelve minutes after, exhibiting a grin the side of the world and asking them if they don't want to go out.

* * *

_015\. Haunted_

A squirrel runs across the path and Mako almost – _almost_ – laughs when Korra startles and makes this little soft whimpering noise, but then her hand catches at his sleeve and her eyes are wide and scared; Mako freezes and doesn't act, but he doesn't pull away either.

;

_016\. Moonlight_

"The moon was full that night, too," she says, quietly, turning her deer-in-the-headlights gaze towards the ground, "you know – the night Amon got me," she completes, grudgingly, and he has no idea what to do (he's not Bolin, he sucks at this).

* * *

_017\. Front_

She takes pride in wearing water-tribe clothes—pelts and thick fabrics—but then she shows up to a ceremonial dinner with a clingy dress with a low cut and suddenly everyone notices she's very gifted in the chest department (Mako doesn't get it – her tank top is even tighter).

* * *

_018\. Queue_

"I'm the Avatar," she says to the bouncer, with a sultry smile, hands on her hips, the whole I'm-holier-than-thou thing, "that means I can cut line, doesn't it?"

* * *

_019\. Bus_

"So … you have a huge dog you _ride_ on," Bolin says, trying to come to terms with Korra's giddy fascination, "but you're excited about going on a bus?"

* * *

_020\. Stare_

The morning after they kiss, Bolin skips practice on the account of shopping for groceries and Asami comes instead, for "moral support"; Korra does her drills alone, while he's holding hands with Asami (who is paying close attention to his description of his bending stances), and this terrible, meaningful stare happens; he catches her blue eyes, wide as saucers, unblinking, like she _knows_ he's feeling guilty, and his mouth parts—but then she looks away, brushing her hair away from her flushed face, and it's gone.

* * *

_021\. Massage_

Korra's very casual about it – she clearly has no problems offering to 'clear some tension off those shoulders, city boy', and he accepts because she's been trained by _Katara_ – but when he feels her hands on his bare skin, soothing and grinding deep into the knots of his muscles, he can't help but to push his hands into his mouth to avoid moaning (and she's _smirking_ ).

* * *

_022\. Wine_

She is at the top of the table, fingers weaved around a classy glass of red wine, her hair carefully braided, and he and Bolin are on either side of her, feeling too self-conscious, too insecure.

;

_023\. Searching_

Bolin quickly forgets about the awkwardness when he finds a fetching daughter of a fire-nation embassy member; Mako doesn't – instead, he excuses himself, says he needs to use the bathroom, and then spends twenty embarrassing minutes searching for it.

* * *

_024\. Toxic_

It takes her a second to press her lips against him and it takes him another to kiss back; Korra's mouth is half-open, her inexperience quite obvious, and the thought that he's the first guy she's kissed is the kick starter for his hands to press between her hair and her neck and pull her closer – she tastes of salt and sea prunes, and Mako hates sea prunes, but he can't for the life of him be the first to pull away.

* * *

_025\. Forget_

"You forgot my _birthday_?" she asks, a smile dripping with disbelief and arms tightly crossed, and Mako and Bolin know they are thoroughly screwed; Asami, beside Korra, sends them a disapproving glance and shakes her head.

* * *

_026\. Stripped_

They are _never_ playing poker with Korra and Asami again.

* * *

_027\. Cheating_

"Would this be easier if Bolin didn't know about it?" she asks uncertainly, after they spend a group dinner avoiding looking at each other, and Mako just sighs, and says he doesn't know.

* * *

_028\. Online_

The first time Mako suspects Bolin has a little something for Asami is when the other girl suggests they make an official merchandising group for their fans, because, after all, they'd make a little money off it, right—and the other boy's gaze stays on her a little too long, a little too glazed over (and _Mako's_ the money-obsessed one? _Right_ ).

* * *

_029\. Climbing_

"That's _cheating!"_ Mako says indignantly, when Bolin and Korra reach the top of the hiking trail in a second, leaving him behind.

* * *

_030\. Speed_

It's well-known Korra is at the peak of her physical form, and Mako and Bolin aren't far behind at all, but when the four of them have to sprint out of an Equalist rally, the one leading is Asami.

* * *

_031\. Eating out_

He's wiping his mouth on his sleeve, after dispatching half a mango, and when he catches her staring, he feels the tips of his ears burn with the embarrassment of being caught eating like an animal, but Korra's cheeks are red and her eyes are on his mouth (which, coincidentally, is still dripping with juice).

* * *

_032\. Admire_

"I heard you play on the radio," she says smilingly, and extends a hand, tanned and a little calloused, but Mako just strides by, because she's one of many and he's tired of being chased after by girls who don't even know him.

* * *

_033\. Thrilled_

"So, how's it feel winning a match?" Bolin asks, when she's sitting on the bench in the locker room, looking dazed and grinning and _thrilled_ , and Mako can't help but smile.

* * *

_034\. Shadow_

He likes that Korra kisses the task force goodbye, but sometimes, during practice, when she messes up a stance, he sees the fierce expression on her face shift into a murderous one.

* * *

_035\. Coming home_

She visits the South Pole, and it's the longest week of his life – when she gets back to Republic City, Mako and Bolin meet her by the pier, and she literally launches herself at them, her arms around their heads (and, secretly, he is relieved to see her, despite the poker face).

* * *

_036\. Anywhere_

Korra is on the stairwell, attacked by questions on all sides, and he's on the floor, looking up from the crowd, feeling like being anywhere but here.

* * *

_037\. Lonely road_

"I'm used to being on my own," Mako tells her one day, when they are arguing about romantic issues (an argument sparked by unresolved tension between them, according to Bolin).

* * *

_038\. Electrify_

At the knowledge that Korra doesn't know how to lightning-bend, Mako offers to teach her how – or at the very least the basic redirection moves; she screws it up, sets fire to Tenzin's garden, and then gives Mako free food in return for his silence.

;

_039\. Coffee break_

She's in the middle of shoving croissants and biscuits into his hands, in a panic, when they hear Tenzin shouting something about petunias.

* * *

_040\. Chained_

"We should probably learn metal-bending," Korra says to Bolin one day, when they are all lying on the floor of the gym, staring at the ceiling, "You know, just in case we ever need to bend some police chains, or something," she hurriedly adds, trying to play it cool, but Mako can't help it, he thinks of Amon.

* * *

_041\. Watermelon_

"In the Southern Pole, watermelon's kind of hard to come across, no?" Asami asks, when they go out to eat, and Korra nods, mouth bursting at the seam with seeds.

* * *

_042\. Paper_

Korra's handwriting is cursive, loopy and watery, spreading across the sheet like it's _meant_ to be there; when she notices him staring, she blushes and runs a hand across the back of her neck, "oh, um, yeah, I know it's fancy writing but it's how I learned it, so – shut up!"

* * *

_043\. Endangered_

She has his scarf around her neck and he thinks – it's going to be fine.

;

_044\. Fragrant_

Korra gives it back with a sheepish look and an apology, because she _might_ have used for self-defense, and Mako is a little peeved at that, but when he puts it on, it smells of fresh sea breeze; he quiets down and pulls it over his nose, because it smells _really_ nice.

* * *

_045\. Wasted_

"Oh my _god_ ," she hisses, livid, when he shows up at her window, piss drunk, and starts singing 'The Secret Tunnel'.

* * *

_046\. Sheltered_

The thing with Korra is that he _forgets_ about how sheltered she is, forgets about how she's been looked after her whole life; so when they're headed home through downtown, and a couple of girls bat their eyes at him, telling him they'll make him a discount, and Korra – contrarily to expectation – just snorts and mutters about hostesses, he is surprised.

* * *

_047\. Nosebleed_

"Just stay _quiet_ , I know what I'm doing," she says stubbornly, fingers pinching just above the bridge of his nose, and Mako just closes his eyes and regrets leaving the house.

* * *

_048\. Cuddle_

It's stupid, he knows, but he can't forget the breezy smell of her hair and the blue of her eyes when they woke up next to each other (and he'd _really_ like for that to happen again).

* * *

_049\. Fireplace_

When Korra confesses that fire is the element she uses the most, because it's the one who comes easiest to her, Mako feels a little proud, but he doesn't know why, or what of, but then Korra starts talking about the utilities of water, and he sulks.

* * *

_050\. Played for a fool_

"You don't get to tell me not to be with Bolin, you prick—not when you are dating someone else – no, fuck you, this is not how it works; you are with Asami, you don't get to boss me around – who the hell do you think you are, my dad?" she's screaming, fists clenched, and Mako wants to kiss her, or maybe challenge her to an _agni ka_ i, he can't tell the difference.

* * *

_051\. Fireflies_

The whole bug life is something new to her – they crawl out from under rocks, around tree trunks, through the air; Korra tells them her favorite are the fireflies, because they're pretty to look at, but also because they remind her of the many lighthouses in South Pole.

* * *

_052\. Pills_

She pops two of those round things into her mouth and Bolin gives her a concerned look, but as he's about to open his mouth Korra tells him to shut up, they're just candy.

* * *

_053\. Endless night_

The night Amon crashes the arena, they don't have a place to stay; Korra offers them the floor of her room, and apologizes for not having anything better, but she doesn't want Tenzin to know that she's offering them a room in a house that is not hers – Bolin makes puppy eyes at her and tells her she's _awesome_ , and Mako feels a strong pull at his stomach, but just says thank you.

;

_054\. Crawl_

He wakes up when he hears Korra snap out of her sleep with a muffled gasp, and when he asks her, tentatively, if she is alright, all he gets is a wide-eyed look, like she's shocked to find the two of them in her room; she asks him, "would you mind if I sat next to you?", and Mako tenses up, but inevitably lets her crawl over to him (she falls asleep on his shoulder; he doesn't sleep at all).

* * *

_055\. Invisible_

Tahno is obnoxious and such a fucking asshole that it's not even funny, but sometimes Korra looks at him with such _feeling_ that he can't help but feel invisible.

* * *

_056\. Wealth_

"Oh, um, I forgot – I don't have any money," she says, flushing red, and the woman in the market stall starts to make a face, but Mako reaches into his pockets and covers her; Korra makes puppy eyes at him until he tells her it's no big deal, really, but in a household where every penny counts, Korra's not going to let it go so easily.

* * *

_057\. Power_

The wind whips his scarf into his eyes and, the second after that, he feels the flames licking at the sole of his shoes, the icy needles slashing across his arms; in the middle of it all is Korra, screaming without voice, pulling at the earth and losing the battle against her subconscious.

* * *

_058\. Desolate_

Memorial Island is deserted at night; it's just her and Tenzin's family there, and sometimes it gets a little stifling, to hear nothing but the wind and the sound of the crashing waves.

* * *

_059\. Tissues_

"You know," Bolin says, dejected, cheeks red and downward eyes, and Mako just wants to close his eyes and go to sleep, "when I found the two of you kissing, I went through a whole box of tissues in one night."

* * *

_060\. Varnish_

"The floor is all scratched," Korra comments once, during practice, and Bolin tells her it used to be lacquered weekly, but they stopped needing the money, so they stopped polishing it.

;

_061\. Careful_

"What, _you_ polished all of this?" she asks, aghast, and Mako nods once, and says, "it was a stupid task; people were anything but careful."

* * *

_062\. Dirty_

They run into each other at the gym after his part-time at the factory, when he's climbing to the attic; he's sweaty and disheveled and there's a smudge of oil on his cheekbone, but Korra hardly seems bothered by it – if anything, she looks a little flushed.

* * *

_063\. Circus_

Bolin arrives to practice excited and grinning, and he's halfway to telling them the circus is in town when Korra cuts him off and turns to Mako, eyes bright and grin mirroring Bolin's, asking if they can _please please please_ go and she's never been to a circus before and come on she'll even ask Tenzin to pay for them—!

* * *

_064\. Engagement_

"What is your relationship with the bending brothers?" a journalist asks, and the crowd silences immediately, leaning in in interest, and Korra's face reddens and her mouth falls, as she attempts to piece together a coherent phrase; from the audience, Bolin cringes and Mako focuses on the floor, feeling the tips of his ear singe.

* * *

_065\. Junction_

"So basically you weld pieces together, right?" Korra asks, one day, a few weeks before his birthday; when he asks her why she wants to know, she tells him, "oh, just curious; I was thinking of maybe getting a job."

;

_066\. Barren_

"What do you need money for?" he asks, suspicious, and she reddens and spouts something silly about the farmers' situation and the unused barren lands and then runs away when he's too confused to act on it.

* * *

_067\. Lipstick_

Lipstick doesn't suit Korra – maybe because she hasn't found the right shade to complement her tanned skin, or maybe because it reminds him of Asami, and he doesn't need to be more confused than he already is.

* * *

_068\. Shirt_

Once, she forgets to bring a change of clothes to practice, and Mako glares at his shirt for a few tense seconds before he turns to her—but Bolin's already handing her his top, nonchalantly and casually, like only _Bolin_ can; he spends the rest of practice staring at the green around her chest, and wondering if red would suit her better.

* * *

_069\. Shortbread_

"You can _cook?_ " Bolin asks, through a mouthful of shortbread fingers, and Korra shrugs and nods, and then adds, "but I'm sure Mako's better at it than I am," which leads to Bolin choking on his food while trying to laugh, Korra giving him a confused look, and Mako sinking in his chair, because this means _he's_ the mother of their group.

* * *

_070\. Groceries_

"Oh, _come on_ , she's making us look like wimps," Bolin hisses, when Korra settles three bags on each arm and strides away.

* * *

_071\. Speakers_

The press conferences start piling, on after the other, and then she has to stop practicing, and Mako is not _angry_ , or anything, he's just … not pleased.

* * *

_072\. Under the influence_

They are both tipsy when Bolin spots Asami in the crowd, leaving them behind with an absent goodbye; Korra pushes into him entirely, her arms around his neck, her smile dipping into seduction territory, and Mako can't help it, he leans in and kisses her, running his hands over her hips.

* * *

_073\. Odd socks_

"What if I told you I have these socks – Katara gave them to me before I left, I have no idea why – but anyway, I have these socks that only reach mid-thigh," she says, brandishing her glass like a knife, splashing vodka with lemon all over the guy sitting next to her, "and I don't get their functionality, because, I mean, they're just, they don't even cover the whole leg you know?" she asks, then, oblivious to the way Mako's face is twisting, as he tries his best not to picture her wearing thigh-highs.

* * *

_074\. Spatula_

She's barging inside the attic, like she's grown so accustomed to do, and he's leaning over the stove, spatula in hand, when she whistles, "what's cookin', good-lookin'?", and he sputters and turns red and then pretends nothing happened.

* * *

_075\. Watching_

He is not proud of the fact that he likes to watch her practice – throw her hair over her shoulder, brush her hand across her sweaty forehead, her mouth a little open as she breathes, her eyes closed as she pulls her pro-bending outfit over her head, revealing the flat blue plane of her tank top, the curves of her firm shoulders, the angle of her back, the dimples above the beginning of her pants—"hey, bro, you're staring a little too much," Bolin stage-whispers, loud enough so that she hears.

* * *

_076\. Sweat_

Mako hates that when Korra sweats, the drops rolls over her jaw and disappear into the valley of her breasts; and he hates that when it happens, he follows them with his eyes, hungry and aching for more (and secretly jealous of those beads).

* * *

_077\. Closer_

All it takes is one step – one step and he'll be slick against her, their noses bumping, their breaths mingling, his hands into the soft skin of her arms as he brings her closer—but one step is too one step too far, and he just breathes in and lets it go, ignores the disappointed expression she tries to hide.

* * *

_078\. Turning point_

One year and two weeks (and six days) after he and Asami break up, they hold hands on the way to the pier; he kisses her when she's about to dive into the water.

* * *

_079\. Mercy_

"I was at his mercy," Korra says, slowly, under her breath, when the three of them are on the arena rooftop, "that's probably what all the nightmares are about, you know – I'm scared," she adds, and then buries her face in her knees; Bolin and Mako trade a look and each set an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

_080\. Under pressure_

"What do you plan to do regarding the _Equalists_ —what about _Amon_ —you've been _focusing_ on pro-bending and _disregarding_ your Avatar training, true or false?" the crowd asks, notebooks and cameras in hand, and Mako fucking hates watching her give press conferences, because her eyebrows always do that upwards thing, the thing that makes her look helpless and lost and like she needs him to grab her and never let go.

* * *

_081\. News_

" _Why_ is there a _picture_ of us _kissing_ in the _newspaper_?" he asks, breathing very slowly, and Korra glares at him, baring her teeth, "fuck you, I'm the one in trouble—do you know what Tenzin is going to say when he sees this, _city boy_?"

* * *

_082\. Candy_

Korra goes through sugar like Bolin goes through noodles (the comparison amuses him endlessly, he doesn't know why).

* * *

_083\. Rain_

A fire-bender in the rain is pretty much the most worthless thing ever, okay, so _excuse him, your majesty,_ if not _all_ of them like getting home sopping wet.

* * *

_084\. Whistle_

"No, you have to pucker up your lips more, like this," Mako says, and proceeds to show her; Korra looks at him while he whistles, and then she kisses him.

* * *

_085\. Needful things_

Sometimes Korra brings them the meat she gets from hunting, all clean and skinned, professional-looking; Mako feels embarrassed at first, because he's never been fond of charity, but then she rolls her eyes and says, "yeah, because the vegan family make great use of it, wouldn't they?"

* * *

_086\. Lawyers_

"We don't have money for _lawyers_ ," he lets out, between gritted teeth, after they have the sprint of their lives because she's knocked over six market stalls during a fight with the Triad, "so I suggest you knock this reckless bending out."

* * *

_087\. Park bench_

When they pass by the park, Korra always gets a little shifty, a little coquettish, and Mako knows she's looking at the tree under which they fell asleep, instead of looking at the bench where that annoying protester always is.

* * *

_088\. Locked_

"The problem with you is that you always keep everything inside, like it's locked," she says, and her tone is bordering on accusing, but he can't help it, he feels his spine tense and his eyes narrow, and he storms out before he snaps at her.

* * *

_089\. Tongue-tied_

"—and I think we're made for each other?" she finishes, her voice pitching, and he's trying to react, he's trying to answer, but all he can think about is that he's dating Asami and that Bolin's into Korra and— _he's not ready for this_.

* * *

_090\. Marzipan_

Most days, Asami swings by her favorite bakery before she meets with them, after their practice; sometimes, she brings them marzipan pieces, and Mako would rather die before admitting it (because it's just _so_ lame), but the heart-shaped are the best ones.

* * *

_091\. Butterflies_

When they meet, there are no butterflies in his stomach; there is but a glance, running across her excited face, and then Mako files her under 'fangirl' and loses all interest, despite the unusual blue of her eyes.

* * *

_092\. Winners and Losers_

"Katara told me about her journey with Aang, you know," Korra sagely tells the rest of them, when Asami introduces the subject (it seems Bolin and Mako just never care about the Avatar's life, but that's wrong – it's more like they never really remember the rambunctious, stubborn girl they spar with is a high-status figure), "they met this hippie group that sang about Oma and Shu, the first earth-benders—and that in the battle that is love, there are no losers, only winners."

* * *

_093\. Abducted_

He blames himself for Bolin's abduction—of course he does; he wasn't ready and she wasn't able and they were terrified (he'll kill to prevent it from ever happening again).

* * *

_094\. Plugged_

Most of her behaviors are typical of someone who's never had to plug through anything, and, in the beginning, that pisses him off; but she's so _good_ , and she cares _so_ much about what other people feel about her path as the Avatar, and, eventually, he finds her clueless reactions more adorable than annoying (well, _sometimes_ ).

;

_095\. Carefree_

It's not because she's carefree, or anything like that, but because she can _afford_ to be; he could never afford to anything in his life, and it's just … so unfair.

* * *

_096\. Popsicle_

He swears he doesn't mean to stare, really, but it's her first time eating one and she's really getting into it, hollow cheeks and shiny mouth and _spirits_ , he needs to leave.

* * *

_097\. Criminal_

"Oh, um," Bolin says nervously, exchanging a glance with Mako, who shakes his head tightly when Korra isn't looking, " _no_ , we just, uh, we just did – security work for them sometimes—nothing much, don't worry, it's not a big deal."

* * *

_098\. Blood_

"Do you know how to bloodbend?" Asami asks, and Mako, from behind the door, halts, because from her tone he figures this is one of those secret talks girls like to have with each other, and only stays long enough to hear the overtly casual tone in Korra's voice as she says _yes, I do_.

* * *

_099\. Handcuffs_

They pick her up at the police station after a misunderstanding with a street vendor, and Lin makes it a point to postpone the handcuff's removal; the sight of Korra in them makes something in the pit of his stomach revolt, makes his cheeks heat, makes his mind wonder about the header of his bed.

* * *

100\. _Voyager_

"Do you ever think about leaving Republic City?" she asks, when the White Lotus Order has been insistent that she needs to leave, needs to travel the globe, because the Avatar can't just stick to one place, and Mako shrugs; Korra sets her eyes on the city skyline, black and yellow, and sighs, "I wish I could take you two with me," and he thinks, _why don't you ask?_


	2. Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami is blissfully unaware, Korra feels like breaking something, and Mako really wants to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written after episode 5.

**02\. Stare  
** Mako/Korra, Asami

…

…

The first time Bolin ever skips practice is the morning after he catches her and Mako kissing. By the time she shows up, punctually late, Mako's the only one there, meditating. Korra is bleary-eyed and sleepy still, and she pauses by the open door, her brain catching up.

"Where's Bolin?" she blurts out, instead of 'good morning'. Mako doesn't open his eyes, and maintains a straight posture despite the confusion on her voice.

"He went out shopping."

"Oh."

Mako doesn't answer – not that there's much to say – so Korra stays put into place, staring around the room. If Bolin were here, then she knows what they'd be doing—passing the weighted balls and timing one another; but Bolin isn't here and this feels all weird. It's not because there's just one person besides her, no, because she's practiced with just Bolin, when Mako's out with Asami, but … It's  _weird_. It's weird because Mako and she don't have the kind of affinity she has with his brother. Bolin is a pal and  _awesome_  (although she's kind of broken his heart), while Mako is aloof and quiet. He keeps these walls around him – Korra knows because he's seen him without them, briefly, seconds before she grabbed him by the lapels of her jacket and—

"Are you going to stand around all day or are you going to practice?" he asks her, looking casual despite the brief annoyance on his voice. Korra makes a rude gesture at him, because he can't see her, and strides off to the weights.

She doesn't know why she's feeling so self-conscious. The three of them have agreed to remain friends, despite everything. Korra smirks bitterly at the floor; it's never really that easy. She can pretend Bolin doesn't like her, just like she can pretend she's never kissed Mako (and that he's never kissed back), but it's not going to help.  _Shit_. She lets her head hang and sits on the floor, deciding to mimic him; she's not in the mood for much. It's a little too early for her to have the energy to run around bending, but she doesn't have an excuse not to, so—meditating it is.

She sits down on the floor, a few feet away from him (the required safety distance), and closes her eyes, replays her fire-bending exercises. Breathe in, breathe out; breathe in—

"Hello!"

—shit. Korra tenses up and cracks one eye open to find Asami walking through the room. She looks so out of place in here, like a rose in a prairie. Korra wonders what that makes her, then. She has a bag on her hand, and when she stops, exactly between the two, not taking sides, she smiles.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," Asami says, and Korra tries her best to dislike her for barging inside their gym, but she finds that she can't, "I thought I'd drop by, bring you two some snacks!"

How is this girl even real? Korra doesn't know.

"Oh, um," she says, when she notices Asami's set her eyes on her, "thanks, but I'm fine. I probably shouldn't eat right before training." Korra does her best not to sound too dismissive of the other girl's good-nature.

"How about you, honey?"

 _Oh, spirits_ , Korra thinks, and closes her eyes again, thinking about the sunrise and the sunset, trying to filter out the conversation between Mako and Asami. Where she's sitting, she can feel the warmth of the morning sunlight hitting her across the shoulders, however slight is it, so she drives hard and focuses on heat and blood and on how it pulsed when she pressed her mouth against his. Wait. No. That wasn't it at all. She grits her teeth in frustration, feels her blunt nails dig into the palm of her hands, and pretends not to hear Mako's explanation of the post-classic fire-bending stances. He's a good teacher, she'll give him that—even if his bending leaves a lot to desire out on the actual battlefield. He sums down the footing, how quick they need to be in the arena, and then demonstrates.

She opens her eyes to stare at him, just to see him bending. When Mako bends, he is less controlling of himself, less tight. She likes watching him giving himself a little more breathing space, even if he remains taut and stern. Mako does not disappoint; he spins and falls on the ball of his foot, using the fire's momentum to keep his balance, and then extends his hands to push a long lick of flame in front of him. Korra glances at Asami briefly: she is attentive and interested in the mechanics of bending, and Korra feels a small swab of pity rush across when she thinks about what all the non-bender people are missing out on. She flicks that thought away quickly, however, and redirects her eyes towards Mako, who is executing a breath-taking rendition of a classic foot-hand shot. He falls with one shoulder, but in the next second he's rolling and lifting himself with one hand. The other one erupts in the direction of the fireproof targets.

It makes her want to get up and join him. She's never liked watching other people bend for the sole reason that she will always want to join them, spar against them, figure out their flaws, exploit them—she'll always want to win. But she can't. Asami's presence makes her uncomfortable, and Korra doesn't think her stupid enough not to notice the latent tension between the two of them (because even though they've promised to stay just friend she knows that's not going to work as smoothly as she'd like).

Mako finishes soon after Korra's inner turmoil. He runs a hand through his hair, gives Asami a tentative smile; it hides a question (did she like it? was she impressed? was it worth it?). Korra wants to assuage him, tell him that he was fine despite the flimsy balance of his torso, and she's biting on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from interacting with him, because it was clear that that whole thing was for Asami alone, when their eyes meet. She reacts in record time, averting hers immediately, hating herself the next second for being such a coward, hating herself for blushing, hating herself for closing her eyes once more and immersing into ignoring-Mako-mode.

Mako says something a few seconds later, but it's too soft, she can't hear it. Not like she  _wants_  to, either way.

"I ran into Bolin at the market, actually," Asami says, her higher voice easily carried into Korra's ears. "He looked a little lost; I helped him find the best asparagus in town. Speaking of which—is our lunch still on?" Then, lower, but still clear: "I was thinking we could invite Bolin and Korra along," she adds, a little concerned. Korra wants to scream at how hard it is to dislike her.

Mako pauses, and she can almost  _feel_  the weight of his yellow-eyed gaze on her closed expression. Her stomach tightens, like a ball of nervous yarn, but then he murmurs something and Asami makes a small sound, like she's understood that two and two are four.

When they leave, they don't invite her to come along. She wouldn't want to go, anyway.

She spends the rest of the morning throwing ice daggers at the targets, not giving a damn if it's against the rules or not.


End file.
